What's Necessary
by kaori and yoshi
Summary: I suck at summeries! this story is my baby. be nice to my could-be-one-shot-could-be-more. and review!


**Hello lovelies! Yes I know what you're thinking. **_**'Why the hell is she starting another fic when she still needs to finish **_**'who knew?'! **_**What the hell kaori-san!'**_** I'm sorry. This was on my mind and I couldn't sleep and it spilled. At 5:20 in the morning. No, I did not sleep at all. In fact, I'll be having frequent coffee breaks throughout the day. Don't worry about 'Who knew?' I am also working on that one's second chapter. The damn thing is being difficult to write! I just can't make Yuki cute enough! Besides this one is probably going to stay a one-shot so no worries right? Ok…maybe not. I like this line of thought. I might expand it more. Maybe three or four chapters. 'Who knew?' will definitely be longer. **

"Words are false. Never tell someone that you love them." Blue eyes stare intently at the child they are addressing.

"Why?" young red eyes gaze curiously into the sky colored orbs of the other.

"If you mean it, you should _show_ it. Understand?" obsidian hair flowed gracefully in the wind.

"How would you show it?" onyx hair that added height to a small child did not move nearly as much as the other's hair did. The woman, that the blue eyes belonged to, tapped the child's forehead.

"You already know." The child frowned. He didn't understand. She sighed while trying to think of the right words for the small boy.

"Loving is…providing. You must provide for your family. Hunt for them. Loving is…protecting them, keeping them from harm, but allowing them to live freely. You must keep them warm in winter and cool in summer. Cleaning them when they cannot do so themselves." She gave him a hard look. "You must never hurt them. Save them from _that_ pain at the very least." The boy nodded seeing the logic in her words. His intelligent red eyes hardened with resolve. He stood, swishing his ratted grey cloak; he straightened the black clothes underneath.

"Thank you mother." He told her most sincerely. She gave him a broken smile. Before imparting the last piece of advice she had to give.

"Never believe someone who _says_ they love you. Only believe those who _show_ that they love you. Never settle for anything less, or they'll break your soul and eat your mind while putting your heart up on a steak for the whole world to see. They'll drive you far past the brink of insanity. Show everything through the windows. Promise me?" her blue eyes clouded over with insanity. "Promise never to leave me? Come back safe?" she giggled a horrifyingly deranged laugh. "Promise that I'll be the only one?" he could say nothing as she walked away talking to an invisible boy with white hair and doggy ears.

"I promise…mother." The boy whispered after the woman who was his mother in everything but blood. She turned to him smiling before heading to the chief bandit in order to acquire a bow and arrows. It was time to hunt for her loved ones. The bandits became family when both of hers turned her out without a single thought.

Later that evening she brought home three boars and two stags.

"This is excellent Kagome-Chan!" a few of the bandits exclaimed as they tasted the meat she killed and cooked just for them. She looked to the little boy among the men waiting for his approval of her meal. She was rewarded with a nod of acceptance. She beamed at him.

"Grow strong my Hiei." She whispered to him as she tucked him in for bed that night.

"I will only if you stay with me forever mother." He whispered in reply, snuggling into his bed for the night. As he drifted off to a dreamless sleep he heard her whisper one last sentence.

"I will die before your old enough." At this point of time he hadn't known what she meant but when he grew older and lost her to a human illness, he realized what she meant. She died before he was old enough to show his love for her in return. He should have known. She was human. From then on he closed his emotions in a bottle, boxed deep inside of his mind, under lock and key.

"Hiei? Are you alright?" he paid the asker no mind as he walked away. He was intent on visiting his human mother. Her grave was nestled elegantly in the middle of three trees in the Makai. These trees were unique though, all different sizes, all different colors, and all different shapes.

Footsteps hitting sharply against the pavement alerted Hiei to the fast approaching arrival of one of his nosey friends.

He was surprised when it was Yukina instead.

"What do you want Yukina-san?" she paused in her steps while thinking about what she would say. Her eyes, identical to his own, shone with uncertainty of what she wanted to ask him.

"Um…Hiei-san? Where are you going?" she nervously twisted her kimono in her hands. His eyes softened, he lifted her chin and answered her question.

"I am going to visit my mother." She looked a little surprised. He chuckled softly at her expression.

"Did you not think I had a mother?" She blushed, that had been her thought. He gave out a sigh that sounded a tad bit like a laugh that was being covered up. She did not know. He noticed a smudge of dirt on her cheek. He took a corner of his black cloak and wiped it away.

"Dirt." She nodded her understanding, and thanked him accordingly. She blushed and bit her bottom lip.

"Yes?" he asked her, he was a little bit worried, with all that blushing she was doing, she was probably becoming light headed.

"Can…can I come with you?" she looked so embarrassed and so afraid of his answer. She trembled with sadness when he didn't speak for a moment. She looked up at him as he took in a breath to answer her.

"Yes." His one-worded reply made her so happy. It would be worth showing her, and telling his human mother's story. She ran up to his side when he started walking again. When they exited city limits and hit the forest it got darker and darker. Yukina jumped at every shadow and squeaked at every sound. She latched onto his arm when a bush rustled. A bunny hopped out into the open. She giggled at her own foolishness, but did not relinquish his arm.

"Wait here." Hiei instructed his unknowing twin sister. He rooted around some vines that were lying innocently on the ground next to a boulder. He obviously found what he was looking for when he twisted and pulled something. Still hidden by the vines she didn't see what is was, but it opened a tunnel. Right next to the boulder. Well, actually to the left of the boulder.

"Alright Yukina. We need to go to the Makai in order to see mother." She nodded her head. She squeaked at a spider and followed him into the tunnel. Nothing noteworthy happened in said tunnel. It was rather boring. All they did was walk through it. The other side though, it was breath taking. It was a large clearing with three different sized trees, in three different colors, and three different shapes. Yukina gasped at the extreme beauty.

"Oh Hiei san! Is this where your mother lives? It's so pretty!" she hopped around on one foot trying to expel the excess energy that seeing the pretty field had created.

"She doesn't live here or anywhere. She…died a long time ago." His words struck Yukina and stole the pent up energy from her body.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I had no idea! I appolog-" He interrupted her.

"Don't worry about it. She would have hated that. Sympathy." He chuckled. They walked towards the odd trees.

"What was her name?" he glanced at her. Yukina's face was tilted down; her eyes were staring at her feet as she walked. Her hair hid her eyes.

"Her name? Well…the bandits called her wench, the chief called her Chi, I called her mother, and she called herself Kagome. She taught me everything that's necessary." She watched him in thought for a while before asking her next question. By then they had reached the grave. They both kneeled down beside it.

"What did she teach you?" Yukina timidly asked. Hiei thought about the question for a moment. He ran his hand through his hair.

"She…taught me…about life I guess. She was insane when she joined the bandits. Driven crazy by people she used to call friends." He paused and took a breath. " she always told me the same thing before I went to sleep. She'd say _'Grow strong my Hiei.'_ Always the same thing every night until the day she died. You would have loved her. She was soft. She refused to kill during raids, but she did what she had to do in order to show her love." He ran his hand through his hair again. It was hard. To talk about his mother, in everything but blood, hurt.

"Show her love? What do you mean?" Yukina didn't grow up with kagome as a mother. He should have known that she wouldn't have known about kagome's type of love.

"She had been scared. Some people told her that they loved her as a lover, a son, a sister, and a brother. They lied. They broke her. She told me what people will do if they falsely tell you they love you. Her words were _'Never believe someone who _says_ they love you. Only believe those who _show_ that they love you. Never settle for anything less, or they'll break your soul and eat your mind while putting your heart up on a steak for the whole world to see. They'll drive you far past the brink of insanity. Show everything through the windows. Promise me?' _ She had been put through hell. So she taught me how to avoid that. She taught me to look for the signs. Who really cares…are who doesn't." he looked sad. Yukina still had questions.

"How can you tell?" she was very interested in knowing the answer. He smirked at her before replying.

"You already know." She was confused. How did she already know? She thought about it hard. He gave her a break and answered her question.

"Words are false. Never tell someone you love them. Show them. Protect them from harm but allow them to live free. Hunt for them when they are too small to do so themselves. Make them happy. Show that you care with your windows. You must keep them warm in winter and cool in summer." He gave her a hard look. "you must never hurt them. Save them from _that_ pain at least." She nodded at his wise words, but looks a bit confused.

"Windows? What do you mean Hiei-san?" her head tilted to the side. He smirked at this question too.

"She told me that. It took me a while to figure out that she meant my eyes. The _windows_ to your soul." Yukina nodded. She liked that. Windows. He stood and helped her up as well. He grinned a little.

"She only taught me what's necessary." With that he turned and walked back towards the tunnel. She ran after him. She stopped a foot behind him as he waited for her near the tunnel entrance. She saw the wind form a person. A beautiful woman with obsidian hair, sky blue eyes, and a broken smile. She patted Hiei's head, said apparition smacked at whatever was on his head. He stared at Yukina.

"What?" she giggled as the woman winked while holding a finger to her lips. She watches as the woman fades away, but not before whispering, _"Grow strong my Hiei."_

The boy turned man jumped at the voice of his long dead human mother.

He whispered back to her.

"I will if you stay with me forever mother."

"_I died before you were old enough… but that is what's necessary."_


End file.
